1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus provided with a rotational operation member, such as an electronic dial.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera, which is provided with an electronic dial as a rotational operation member for changing settings associated with a shutter speed, a diaphragm value, an ISO sensitivity, etc. (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-119519). The electronic dial comprises a rotary dial part which can be operated to rotate and a dial base that rotates in unison with the dial part. The electronic dial has a contact piece held in contact with the dial base, and when the dial part is turned, the contact piece is brought into contact with an electrode formed on the dial base, whereby the turning operation of the dial part is detected. Further, the electronic dial is provided with a click mechanism which gives a click feeling to a user when the user turns the dial part.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-119519, however, since the electronic dial is provided with the click mechanism, in a case where an electronic apparatus performs moving image shooting, a click noise is recorded if the dial part is turned during moving image shooting so as to change a setting associated with the diaphragm value, the shutter speed, the ISO sensitivity, or the like.